First Battle of Beruna
(at the front) charges with brother Edmund and their expert archer sister, Susan at the Battle of Beruna]] You may be looking for the Battle of Beruna during the Narnian Revolution. The '''Battle of Beruna' was a major conflict fought at the Fords of Beruna in Narnia at the end of the Age of Winter (Narnian year 1000). The epic battle was fought between the White Witch's Army (commanded by the Minotaur General Otmin and the Witch) and Aslan's Army (commanded by the Centaur General Oreius and King Peter, and later by Aslan himself). Pre-Battle The events leading up to the battle were the White Witch, self-proclaimed Empress of the Lone Isles and Queen of Narnia, Jadis of Charn, being able to capture the wealthy country and turning all protestors of her reign into stone with her magical wand. After she built a palace for herself, she began Narnia's Hundred-Year Winter in its year 900. Gradually, forces of rebel natives of Narnia secretly organized, hoping to eventually overthrow Jadis and restore peace (and normal weather patterns) to Narnia. In year 1000, the four human Pevensie children arrived who were believed to be part of a prophecy which would be the only chance of the Narnians to dethrone the White Witch. Once all four children participated with the Narnians, Aslan, the Great Lion, appeared at the camp of the Narnian Army and readied them for war. The Battle The Battle of Beruna took place on a hilly, grassy field with both armies facing each other. Peter Pevensie, oldest of the four children destined to become the country's High King, led Narnia and Aslan's Army against the White Witch's Army with Commander Oreius at his side. The Narnians charged first with cheetahs sprinting in front as well as an array of other Talking Beasts ready for action. Fauns in armor acted as infantry warriors with Centaurs as archers and spear-throwers. The Witch's Army of vermin and dark creatures quickly diminished the Narnian lines. Aslan's Gryphon commander ordered his airborne troops to shower the enemies with stones in an aerial attack. A phoenix, allied with Aslan's forces, lit a wall of fire across the battlefield to hold off the Witch's soldiers. When the battle seemed to be an imminent disaster for the Narnians, Aslan himself appeared with a reinforcement army who were in fact the White Witch's victims that had been turned to stone in her palace and were now freed by the life-giving powers of Aslan's heavenly breath upon them. Among this army was the powerful Giant, Rumblebuffin. The battle pushed to the Fords of Beruna where the White Witch turned all incoming Narnian fighters into stone which eventually included Commander Oreius. The Witch's General Otmin was slain and Edmund Pevensie (to-be-king Peter's brother) confronted her, suddenly smashing her magic wand. She responded by spearing him with the broken tip and leaving him to die painfully. Peter, witnessing this, ran up to the Witch in a furious outburst. They dueled; the Witch fighting Peter with a long, stone knife. At last, Aslan came bounding up to the Witch, knocking her down. The two rolled over, but only Aslan emerged. The battle was over without the White Witch and the Narnians cheered. Edmund was later healed by his sister Lucy's magic, medicinal potion. Commander Oreius was also restored from his stone form. Category:Conflicts